Bruce's Soldiers
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: When it is Bruce Wayne who is in trouble can his most loyal soldier save him?


Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne and all related characters are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit, and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Bruce's Soldiers

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

I never really knew what it was like to be needed until I met him. I used to go through life with a devil may care attitude but that was before him. There's one thing that can be said for Bruce Wayne, he puts _his _soldiers through their paces. I was trained, retrained and then trained some more. Nothing I ever did was good enough, or at least that's how it seemed. I realize now why the rigorous training was necessary. To be one of _his, _you have to be the best. And I am.

Just this month alone, I have stopped seven robberies, two rapes, and three or was it four purse snatchings and have broken up numerous drug rings. I work closely with him, going where he sends me, doing what I am told. I know what you're probably thinking... but don't go there. I am NOT a mindless zombie; I do his bidding because it feels good to please him. In fact, I can think of nothing I want more than to have him proud of me. And he is.

Sometimes he pairs me with that kid he's training. I didn't like him at first I have to admit. He was clumsy and arrogant, and often didn't do as he was told. I have no tolerance for a soldier who can't follow orders. Still _he _insisted that I give the kid a chance. So for _him _I set about helping to train the kid. I guess I was jealous of him at first. Bruce's eyes always lit up when the kid was around, almost as though he had found a part of him that had been missing. I wanted to put that light in his eyes. Still I finally realized that as long as the light was there, it didn't really matter which of us was responsible. Bruce was happy again. For that reason, I tolerate the kid and try to watch his back. Bruce trusts me to take care of that kid. And I will.

I have trained in all kinds of inclement weather, from hurricanes to snow storms. I have been taught to swim, even in freezing temperatures, climb, no matter the height, jump without injury, run through burning buildings, parachute from a plane and even did some of my basic training with the Navy Seals. Yeah, they taught me some cool diving tricks. Bruce was thorough. He taught me to read sigh language as well as his coded hand signals. Oh, and did I mention that I'm an expert runner too? Well that came in handy today. I thought I was going to lose Bruce for sure. And I can't.

He got up early. Before noon, that is. That alone should have sent off warning bells to me. All that training and I couldn't spot trouble in the making. Anyway, he seemed anxious, even nervous about something. That just isn't Bruce. I watched him closely, finding excuses to stay near him. I ate breakfast the slowest I ever have, but he didn't notice. His mind was somewhere else. He kept staring out the glass doors that lead to the garden. At one point, he put his hand to the door and whispered apologies that the weeds had taken over the flowerbed. He seemed so miserable. He walked out the door without a word to me. No doubt meaning he wanted to be left alone. I carefully followed him, trying not to make it seem obvious that I was checking on him. He knew of course, but as long as I stayed back we both could pretend he didn't need me there. That's the way he is, full of pride. And I let him be.

I have no idea how long he walked the grounds of Wayne Manor. The afternoon sun grew hot but he showed no signs of going back. He didn't speak to me. If he was ignoring me or just too lost in thought to realize I was still there, I was beginning to wonder. I wanted to ask what was troubling him but thought it best to let him bring it up when he was ready. Honestly, I was getting bored and was seriously considering going back to the house. I'm glad now that I didn't.

The first thing I noticed was he was having trouble breathing. Although I'm sure it worried him, he masked it well. When he began rubbing his chest and fell to his knees, I ran as fast as I could to the house. I knew I had to get his medicine. He's too proud to carry it with him. Always hating to admit that he needs it. I pulled hard on the door handle, running inside and up the stairs to his bedroom. From there it was a matter of seek and find until I found the tiny brown glass bottle in the Master bathroom. From the window of the bathroom I could see Bruce sitting on the ground, unmoving. That scared me more than anything ever has. I darted down the steps and back outside, running at top speed. I dropped the bottle in his hand and watched anxiously while he slipped a nitroglycerin pill under his tongue. And I waited.

That was the hardest part, waiting. The warm spring air blew through Bruce's hair as he sat quietly. When he felt he was ready, he leaned on me and together we got him back to the house. That was a few hours ago. I told the kid what happened when he came in from school. Of course, Bruce wasn't too happy with me when I took the pill bottle and dumped it in Terry's lap but the kid had to know. Bruce is asleep now on the couch. I have a surprise for him when he wakes up. I have pulled out all the weeds in Alfred's old flower garden. I showed Terry and he finally understood. He's slow sometimes, but I remind myself that he's still learning. He went into town and bought some of Bruce's favorite flowers. I dug the holes while he planted. We actually worked well as a team. Because it was for Bruce, we both gave it our all. And we always will.

By the time he wakes up, the flower garden is planted. Terry brings his attention to it and the pleased look on Bruce's face is worth all the effort. I'm ready for him to praise the kid, and for once I really don't mind, as long as he's happy. Instead he turns and kneels down beside me. Placing his arms around my neck, he holds me for a few seconds, choked on emotion. When he finally speaks, it's in a whisper, close to my ear.

"Good job Ace."

You're welcome Bruce... anything for you...


End file.
